Daphne Sevchenko
Daphne Ulyana Sevchenko '''(Ukrainian: Дафна Ульяна Севченко) (b. 16 July — 19 November) was a Ukrainian pure-blood witch of the Sevchenko family, the only child of Mr and Mrs Sevchenko. She was a member of the old and privileged Sevchenko family, who were infamous for their strict views on Dark magic and blood supremacy, as well as having once been former followers of Gellert Grindelwald. Upon attending Durmstrang Institute from the age of eleven, Daphne was Sorted into Molokov House, the House of strength and endurance. During her sixth year, Daphne was among the small Durmstrang delegation that travelled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the annual Triwizard Tournament. While there she first met her later husband Xanthas Jordan, with whom she shared a cruel and sadistic nature; the pair bonded over the pleasure they gained from inflicting pain in others, as well as being Beaters on their own respective House teams. She was also a participant in the attempted intimidation of Daya Devdhar, although her own motives were borne from jealousy, and led her efforts to ultimately fail. After completing her education, Daphne moved to Britain and married Xanthas, with whom she lived in the Jordan House. Despite making a respectable pure-blood marriage, her family greatly disapproved of the union and her decision to leave Ukraine, thus cutting off all contact with her. She and Xanthas later had four children: Archie, Gregory, Jamie and Amy. Despite the wealth and splendour the family surrounded themselves with, Daphne fell into a deep depression and committed suicide partway through Jamie's first year as a result. This tragedy would have a profound impact on those she left behind — Xanthas became the sole carer for their children, a role which he resented. He became abusive and later died while facing lifelong incarceration in Azkaban, leaving the children orphaned. Through her four children, Daphne would posthumously gain a number of grandchildren, all of whom were raised without the prejudicial ideals their own parents had dealt them; Amy and her husband also named their only daughter Daphne Garnett in her memory. In addition, her youthful form was also memorialised through the form of her very own portrait, which was kept on the walls of the portrait room in the Jordan House. Biography Early life Durmstrang years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Sevchenko family Xanthas Jordan Children Daya Devdhar Etymology The name '''Daphne means "laurel" in Greek. It is derived from the nymph Daphne in Greek mythology, who was pursued by the god Apollo. She prayed to her father, the river god Peneus, to change her body in order to escape the love-struck Apollo and Peneus then transformed her into the laurel tree, which Apollo then claimed as one of his sacred symbols. In Ancient Greece, a wreath of laurels was given as a prize and considered a symbol of prosperity, fame, and victory. Ulyana is the Russian form of the name Julia or Juliana, meaning "youthful" or "downy". Sevchenko is a variant of the name Shevchenko (Ukrainian: Шевченко), a family name of Ukrainian origin. It is derived from the Ukrainian word shvets (Ukrainian: швець), meaning "cobbler/shoemaker", and the suffix -enko, denoting descent. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Daphne.png Daphne.JPG Daph 3.jpg Daph 4.jpg